Muggleborn Mutant Turtles
by Blue Seidr
Summary: The Turtles are wizards, and have finally been told of their heritage and enrolled in Hogwarts. Using a potion to pass as human, they will learn how to control their magic and make new friends. But with the new DADA professor, Voldemort, and keeping their secret, things will definitely not be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've noticed that there aren't many TMNT/HP crossovers, and I thought I could take a shot at it. This takes place in the 2003 series, before Exodus (end of the 3rd season), and begins in between 4th and fifth year.**

**Enjoy!**

In my time as a teenage mutant ninja turtle, I've seen a lot of things, done amazing feats, and meet many interesting people. I've traveled across space and dimensions, stopped an alien invasion, fought mutants and demons of all sizes, competed in a battle between dimensions, and defeated the Shredder more times than I care to remember. I've meet aliens, robots, mutants, spirits, samurai and ninjas. My best friend is a rabbit ronin from another dimension. I'm no stranger to impossible events and amazing people. I'd also say that I've also gotten pretty desensitized to the bizarre.

So you would think that an owl flying into our Lair would rank fairly low on my list of strange occurrences, if it even made the list at all. But you'd be wrong. The moment that owl swooped through the front door and landed in front of me marked the moment that my life, and the lives of my brothers, took a turn for the weird, even for a teenage mutant ninja turtle.

* * *

The day had been pretty average up to that point. We had eaten breakfast at around 6, and we were in the middle of our morning practice. We were just about to begin sparring when -

"Hoooo!" A deep hoot rang throughout the Lair.

We all froze in our poses, heads swiveling to try and locate the source of the sound.

"What was that?" Mikey asked.

"It almost sounded like - well, like an owl." Donnie cocked his head, a thoughtful expression drifting onto his face as he abandoned his fighting stance and folded his arms.

"An owl?" I questioned skeptically. "But the sun rose over an hour ago. Wouldn't an owl have found shelter for the night by now?"

"Yeah, it would have." Don shrugged.

"Hoooo!" The call came again, and out of the entrance to the sewer tunnels flew in a large brown owl.

"Whoa." Mikey said. "Looks like we're going to be doing some bird hunting. Raph . . ."

"My pleasure." My red-banded brother drew his sails, his eyes following the owl as it circled overhead, scooping out the Lair with its black eyes.

Suddenly, the large bird stooped into a dive, heading straight at us. I stepped back instinctively, but I shouldn't have worried. The bird pulled up, opening its huge wings and gliding to the couch. It perched on the back of the seat, and held out its leg. Tied with thick twine to the owls leg was a small leather pouch. Its eyes fell on me, and I would have sworn that it was trying to say something.

I stepped forward cautiously, but the owl didn't move an inch. It just continued to hold its leg out. I slowly reached a hand out, and fingered the small pouch. The owl didn't even flinch as I gently untied the twine. The pouch dropped into my palm, and the owl put its leg down, sticking its head into its wing, picking at something.

"What is it, Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked, his walking stick tapping against the floor as he approached me.

I turned my attention to the pouch. "A bag of some sort." I pulled away the string tying it shut, and dumped the contents into my hand. Only one thing fell out; a thick, rough envelope.

"A message." I announced. Suddenly, I was surrounded on all sides by my family, as each member scrambled for a look.

An address was printed in flowery cursive, in a bright forest green.

_The Hamato Family_

_The Lair underneath Eastman and Laird_

_New York City, New York_

_The United States of America_

"They know where we live." I gasped.

"What?" Donnie pulled my arms towards him, reading the green ink.

"Look at the address! Eastman and Laird! That's the address of the warehouse!"

"I believe you should read the letter, Leonardo." Master Splinter said gravely.

I flipped the envelope over. The flap was sealed with red wax, an impression of some kind of crest stamped into it. It looked like a coat of arms, with a large "H" in the center, surrounded by a lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger. It was rather pretty, and I almost felt bad as I broke it, lifting the flap.

A piece of paper made out of the same material as the letter rested inside. I pulled it out, passing the envelope to Don, who began to examine it right away.

"I think this is parchment." He said, rubbing the envelope with a frown.

"Parchment?" I raised a nonexistent eyebrow. Who used parchment anymore?

"Leo! Open it!" Mikey whined, practically jumping in place.

"Alright, alright." I waved my hand in his direction as I unfolded the parchment. It was a letter, written in the same green ink as the address on the envelope.

I began to read it aloud.

_"Dear Mr. Donatello Hamato, Mr. Leonardo Hamato, Mr. Michelangelo Hamato, and Mr. Raphael Hamato,_

_We are pleased to inform you that all four of you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

That was as far as I got before my brothers started babbling.

"What? Witchcraft and Wizardry? But that don't exist!"

"What is this, some kinda prank? How do these whacko's know our names?"

"Wait, like magic? Awesome!"

My brothers said all that at the same time, and much more. Their voices overlapped each other, growing louder and louder with their questions. I clamped my hands over my ears, hoping they'd take a hint.

"Enough!" Thankfully, Master Splinter stepped in. "Let Leonardo finish."

"Thank you, Sensei." I smile gratefully at him before turning back to the letter.

_"Students usually begin when they are 11, but due to unfortunate circumstances - "_

"Cough cough, mutant, cough." Mikey fake-coughed at this. Raph elbowed him, hard, and he fell silent.

"_ \- your instruction has not been able to begin until now. A representative of the school will arrive in the warehouse above your home at 7:00 am on Saturday, June 31st. If you cannot meet at this time, please send a reply with the owl._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"The 31st? That's tomorrow!" Mikey exclaimed with glee.

* * *

At 6:52 the next morning, my brothers and I were waiting in the garage, weapons on our backs ready to be used if need be. Master Splinter was just below, his shell cell at hand. If we needed back up, Don would ring him.

Mikey was bouncing in place, a grin a mile wide on his face. "This is awesome, dudes! Magic!"

"Mikey, calm down. There's no such thing as magic." Don said.

"What about the Damyio? Isn't he magic? And what about Renet and her time scepter thing?" Mikey pointed out.

"Manipulation of energy and futuristic technology is not the same thing as magic." Don responded stubbornly.

"I don't know, Don, what the Damyio does is kinda like magic." I pondered, leaning against the wall.

Don just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?" Mikey asked, hopping around the warehouse.

"Five minutes after the last time you asked." Raph said dryly.

"Which is?"

"6:57."

"Any minute now."

In fact, it was 3 minutes more. At the exact moment the clock turned to 7:00, a loud crack sounded in the warehouse. Out of nowhere, a man appeared in the room. Another crack echoed the first, and an old woman appeared right next to the man. Instinctively, my hands went to the hilt of my swords, and out of the corner of my eye I saw my brothers do the same, but the man raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Please. There is no need for that." His tone was serious, but his eyes twinkled in amusement. I held my hands in position for another second, then lowered them to my sides and gestured to my brothers to do the same.

"Who are you?" I asked in a carefully neutral voice.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and this is my colleague Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore gestured to the serious-faced woman standing next to him.

Dumbledore was a tall man for one of his age. His hair and beard were pure silver, and were quite long, nearly dragging the floor. He wore deep purple robes, of all things, and half-moon glass sat on a crooked nose.

His companion, McGonagall, was also quite tall. She wore emerald robes almost identical to the ones worn by Dumbledore, and her hair was worn up in a bun. She wore round glasses as well, and her severe stare was fixed on my brothers and me. I subconsciously stood a little straighter.

"The same McGonagall that wrote us the letter?" Don asked.

"The same." She confirmed with a quick nod in Don's direction.

"So what's all this about magic? And how the shell do you know where we live?" Raph said with a dark glare from his spot by the Battle Shell.

"Raph!" I hissed. "Don't be rude!"

"It is quite alright, Mr . . . ?" Dumbledore trailed off.

"Leonardo." I supplied.

"It's quite alright, Leonardo. I understand your brothers . . . Suspicions."

"While crudely put, I believe Raph's questions do have some merit." Don stepped forward. "Would you care to explain?"

"That is why we are all here, Mr -" McGonagall answered.

"Donatello." Don nodded his head in greeting.

"Is it possible we could sit down somewhere?" Dumbledore smiled.

My brother's looked to me, and I bit my lip, unsure of what to do. I'd rather not take them down to the Lair, as it was quite possible they were enemies.

"How do I know you mean no harm?" I asked finally.

Dumbledore raised his hand and said, with a small smile of approval, "I, Albus Dumbledore, do so swear upon my life and magic that I intend no harm upon the Hamato Family at this time or any other. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." I repeated, and flinched as I felt _something_ shift, in me, in the air, in the ground.

McGonagall repeated the same oath, and I replied to hers as well, feeling the same shift.

"Alright. Don." I called over my shoulder.

Don tapped a section of floor, and the elevator down to the Lair rose to the surface. The carved blue doors opened slowly, and the gathered party stepped inside. The door closed behind us, and the elevator slowly sank down back underground.

My brother's and I stood on one side while the two professors stood on the other. Both pairs of eyes looked over us, not with disgust, but appraisal. I caught Dumbledore's eye, and he smiled at me again.

Not a moment too soon, the elevator came to a rest, and the doors opened up into our home. My brother's and I wasted no time exiting, eager to escape the almost awkward air in the capsule.

"My sons, did the -" Sensei started to say as he walked towards us, cut off by the appearance of the two professors. "Oh."

"Good morning, Mr. Hamato." Dumbledore greeted politely.

"Good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence in our home?" Master Splinter asked, his tail swishing back and forth as he looked over the two newcomers.

"We have something of great importance to discuss with you and your sons. If we may sit down?"

Splinter looked the old professor in the eye for a few more moments, then turned and began walking to our living room/TV room, gesturing for our guests to follow him. We all did, and settled into our respective seats. We offered the couch up to the two professors, Splinter and Don sat in their usual chairs, Mikey pulled up his lawn chair, and Raph and I sat on the floor.

"You read our letter?" McGonagall began without preamble.

"Duh." Raph muttered, and I jabbed him with my elbow.

"Yes, we did." Don answered. "And I'm curious. What exactly is Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is a school of magic." Dumbledore said bluntly, his eyes twinkling.

"Magic?!" I had never seen a larger grin on Mikey's. "It's really magic?"

"But that's impossible. Magic doesn't exist." Donnie shook his head, dismissing the idea.

"I assure you, Mr. Donatello, magic is quite real." McGonagall said sternly.

"I would think that many people would believe mutant turtles to be a myth." Dumbledore added gently, a hint of amusement audible.

"We were created through science, not magic." Don pointed out stubbornly. "Not the same thing."

"Perhaps a demonstration, then? You could conclude for yourself that magic is indeed real."

We turned to Master Splinter, and he nodded his head.

Dumbledore smiled (something he seemed to do a lot), and pulled a long gray stick out of his robes.

"A magic wand?" Raph asked, only half-sarcastic.

Dumbledore said nothing, and gave his stick a sweeping wave.

Instantly, magically, every piece of furniture in the sitting area began to rise. Including the ones that the professors, Splinter, Don, and Mikey were sitting on. Sounds of shock and disbelief filled the Lair as the furniture floated to a height of 3 feet before stopping and simply hovering in mid-air.

"What the shell?" Don gasped as he slid out of his seat. He waved his hands below and above his chair, searching for wires of any sort. He rubbed his hands over every inch of his chair, searching for anything that could possibly be causing the chair to float. After a good five minutes, he stepped back and sighed, wordlessly conceding defeat.

Mikey slid off of his lawn chair, and gave it a push with his hand. He laughed as it spun gently in the air. "This is seriously awesome."

"Have you been convinced?"

What else could we say? We nodded.

A wave of Dumbledore's stick - wand? - later, and the furniture silently touched back onto the ground.

"Whoa . . ." That was all I could say.

"Magic is real. Everyone has a bit of magic inside them, but only certain people have enough to be able to use it. People like me and Professor McGonagall. People like the four of you."

"Wait, us?" Raph interrupted. "You're saying that we're - we're - whatever you guys are?"

"The word you are searching for is wizard, Mr. Raphael. Boys are called wizards, and girls are witches." McGonagall explained.

"Witches and wizards?" I whispered under my breath. It seemed so surreal. My brothers and me? Wizards?

"But - we can't be magical. I mean, nothing like magic has ever happened to us." Donnie said, confused.

"Ah, but magic can take many forms. Think. Has anything not quite ordinary happened when you were hurt, or scared, or angry?" Dumbledore coaxs.

I frowned in thought, and suddenly memories that I had pushed to the back of my mind come pushing their way in. There have been times in battle when I have been knocked down, injured. I should not be able to get back up at all, let alone fight, but sometimes, in battle, my wound will fade. Energy will burst forth from deep inside me, and give me the strength to continue on, and always in the nick of time. I have ignored these feats, attributing them to adrenaline. But, what if it was something else? Something like magic?

I could tell my brothers are having similar thoughts, and Dumbledore knew it too. He nodded to us, confirming that we have done is, indeed, magic.

"You are capable of magical feats, but without training, magic can be very hard to focus and control. At Hogwarts, we teach young witches and wizards to use their magic correctly and safely. We also teach magical history, how to defend yourself with magic, about magical creatures, and other magical arts."

"Wait. Magical creatures? Like, fairies and dragons?" Raph scoffed. "Not buying that."

"Yes, like fairies and dragons. We have Cornish pixies on the grounds at Hogwarts, and there is a large dragon preserve in Romania. One of our alumni works there now, actually. "

"Really?" Mikey's eyes went wide with childish wonder. "There really are dragons? Awesome!"

I had to agree. Real dragons? Amazing.

"Why are you approaching my sons now?" Master Splinter spoke for the first time since we sat down. "You said in your letter that students usually start when they are 11. Why was this not brought up years ago, and why did you chose now?"

"Ah." Dumbledore seemed to grow years older in an instant. "I'm afraid that when your sons were 11, there was no way for them to attend. Unfortunately, the magical world has prejudice's, like the muggle world."

"Muggle?" Donnie wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Non-magical folk." McGonagall explained.

"One of those prejudices are against what are called half-breeds; people that are not entirely human, such as centaurs, merfolk, werewolves, or half-giants."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait, werewolves? Giants? You guys have those, too?"

McGonagall turned her severe gaze on Mikey. "Yes, Mr. Michelangelo, we 'have those too'. Now if you would be so kind as to not interrupt?"

Mikey wilted slightly. "Yes, Sensei, I mean sir, I mean ma'am." He fumbled. I hid a grin, and I sensed McGonagall was hiding one as well.

Dumbledore gave a small cough, and directed our attention back to him. "As I was saying, there are some wizards who believe half-breeds inferior and/or dangerous. As such, they are not treated very well, even if they are the kindest people you could ever meet. Some half-breeds have been able to attend Hogwarts, if their inhuman side was easy to hide, but - "

"The fact that we're mutants is next to impossible to hide." Raph growled.

Dumbledore looked at Raph sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid in the wizarding world, you would be classified as half-breeds, thus making it extremely difficult to enroll you four. Add that to the fact you were in hiding, and had next to no human contact, the Ministry of Magic in both America and the UK decided not to inform you of your abilities.

"So, what changed?" I asked.

"Two things. One, the Potions Master at our school has created a potion that temporarily allows half-breeds, and mutants -" he smiles at us, "- to take on a human guise. It affects absolutely nothing but appearance, I assure you, and with the potion taken regularly, it is possible for you to come to Hogwarts."

"And the second thing?" Donnie inquired.

Dumbledore's expression becomes grim. "One of the first things you need to know. Like Muggles, not all wizards are good. One such wizard, Lord Voldemort, has been a threat to the Wizarding World for generations. He, like a select group of wizards, believe that only wizards descended from magical parents, called purebloods, are worthy of being taught magic. He gained followers, and launched our world into a war. He was briefly defeated over a decade ago, and the wizarding world thought itself safe at last. But he has risen again only a few weeks ago, and this time, the war will be far greater and far more destructive. He will seek to destroy muggles and anyone of non-magical parentage, who are called Muggleborns, including the four of you. I wish for every witch and wizard to learn how to defend themselves, so when the Second War begins, they will have a chance."

No one spoke for a long moment.

Predictively, Raph was the one to break the silence. "What the shell? You mean you're trying to drag us into a war?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not at all. I'm trying to prepare you for when the war comes to you."

"If we don't get involved, then it never will." Raph said stubbornly.

"Raph, he said that this Lord guy is targeting Muggles and people like us. It sounds like he may come after us either way." Donnie said gently, a pondering look on his face.

"That is correct, Donatello. If Voldemort wins the war, and manages to take over the Ministry, then he will execute all Muggleborns. He will find you about you, and he will do his best to kill you. I wish to bring you to Hogwarts so if the time comes, you can defend yourself and your loved ones." Dumbledore explained.

He knows right where to hit us. _Loved ones_. We may not care too much about our own safety all the time, but we sure as shell care about our family and friends.

And if we really did have magic inside us, then shouldn't we learn how to use it?

Inevitably, all gazes landed on our Master. In the end, the final choice was his. He was our father and master, in charge of us in every sense of the world.

He stroked his beard and closed his eyes in consideration of the idea, a gesture that's as familiar as the back of our hands.

After a long silence, our master spoke. "When would they have to leave, and how long would they be gone?"

"We would like to have them come in as soon as possible, so we can tutor them on what they've missed over the last four years this summer. Of course, not everything would be able to be covered in such a short amount of time, so instruction would continue to be provided throughout the school year. They will be gone until late June, but they will be allowed to come home for Christmas and Easter holidays if they so choose." McGonagall explained.

Our master sighed. "My sons, do you wish to go?"

"Absolutely!" Mikey screamed with joy.

"It would be a fantastic opportunity, learning about a whole different world. I would like the challenge." Donnie admitted with a grin.

"I'll go if they go." Raph shrugged.

I thought about my answer carefully before I spoke. "This magic is a part of us, according to the professors. We should learn how to use it, to accept it. And if there really is a war coming, I'd like to be prepared for it. I want to go."

My sensei sighed. "Very well. You may go."

"Yes!" Mikey yelled with glee.

Don and I settled for large grins, and Raph just rolled his eyes, scoffing gruffly.

"Thank you, Mr. Hamato. I assure you, your sons will benefit greatly from this experience." Dumbledore stood to shake Sensei's hand, and they shook politely.

"So when do we begin?" I asked.

"First we need to get school supplies. We could do that today, if you would like." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he raised his wand, and four bottles appeared in midair.

"Whoa." My brothers and I gasped.

Another twitch of the wand, and a bottle floated to each one of us. I grabbed mine out of the air. It was surprisingly warm to the touch.

"In each bottle is the potion that will turn you human. However, the potion needs DNA to work. Wizards usually use hair, but as you lack that, saliva can be used as well.

"Saliva?" Mikey questioned.

In response, Donnie pulled the cork out of his bottle and spat into it.

"Oh." Mikey followed Don's example, and so did Raph and I.

"Ah, and you'll also be needing these." Dumbledore waved his wand a third time, and suddenly all four of us were being swallowed in oversized bathroom robes.

"Good thinking." I blushed faintly. I had forgotten that we were technically nude.

"Cheers!" Mikey cheered, holding out his bottle, and the four of us clanked our bottles together before downing the potion.

It was undoubtedly the weirdest feeling I have ever experienced. It was like my body was being reassembled in a matter of seconds. My body trembled and my stomach threatened to rebel, so I knelt onto the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brothers do the same, before I shut them tight. Every inch of my body tingled, and it felt like there was a storm raging inside my body, tossing everything all around, mixing it all up.

Then, as suddenly as the feeling had started, it stopped. I opened my eyes, and gasped. Instead of my 3 large green fingers, five slender pinks ones were laid out before me. Although I knew that was what was supposed to happen, it was still a huge shock.

I heard echoing gasps around me, and I looked up at my brothers.

Donnie was rather pale, and had long light brown hair. And I mean really long. You could put it up in a ponytail. His eyes were a soft gray, and his face was all angles.

Raph was rather tan. He had really dark red hair, that stood straight up in a short spiky mess. His eyes were the same piercing yellow-amber, and his face seemed dominated by a strong jaw.

Mikey's appearance was no surprise. He was kind of tan as well, though not as tan as Raph. He had ear-length curly blond hair tangled in a mop on his head, and his face was full. His eyes remained a shining sky blue, and, to my slight surprise, freckles dotted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Can I see a mirror?" We chorused.

McGonagall chuckled, and pulling out a wand of her own, made a mirror appear out of thin air. We immediately crowded around to get a good look at ourselves.

I looked into the mirror and smiled. I liked my appearance. My skin was nearly as pale as Donnie's. I had jet black hair that went down to my shoulders, and seemed almost blue in some places. My eyes were their usual sapphire blue, and my face was sharp with not a hint of fat to be seen.

"Nice freckles, Mikey." Raph teased.

"You're just jealous because I'm still the pretty one." Mikey smirked. "And you're a ginger. No wonder with a temper like yours."

I was almost positive both professors were stifling smiles at that.

"Why, you -" Raph growled.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're only proving his point." I smiled to him.

"Whatever." He grumbled, shaking my hand off his shoulder.

"If I may?" Dumbledore gestured to the robes we were wearing. We nodded, and a second later, the clothes had been transformed. I now wore a blue T-shirt with khaki shorts, Donnie now wore a short sleeve purple polo with khaki pants, Mikey now wore an orange T-shirt with denim shorts, and Raph wore a red tank top with black basketball shorts. It all looked good on us, actually. I'd give Dumbledore that.

"Wizards dress like this too?" Donnie questioned, examining the clothing.

"Usually only the children over the holidays. Adult wizards wear robes." I had a feeling this would be the first of many explanations of wizard customs.

"So?" Mikey was bouncing in place with excitement. "Where are we going? How are we gonna get there? Oh! Are we gonna fly on magic carpets?" He grinned at the thought of reenacting one of the best scenes in _Aladdin._

"Not quite, Michelangelo. Magic carpets are illegal to use as they are classified as Muggle artifacts We -" the old wizard started rummaging through a pocket, "- will be using a Portkey." He pulled out an old tarnished key.

"A Portkey?" Donnie cocked his head at the large key. "What's that?"

"An object that will transport whoever is touching it to a location at a specific time or with a certain key word. This Portkey will take us to a room in The Leaky Cauldron, a restaurant and inn that acts as a gateway between the muggle world and Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" Raph questioned.

"You will see." Dumbledore smiles, and holds the key out to us. "Grab on."

It was a hassle, but eventually the four of us and the two professors were able to touch the key.

"_Phoenix_." Dumbledore said clearly.

I felt a sudden jerk in my stomach, and suddenly I was being pulled into a swirl of wind and color. My new hair was whipping in front of my face, and I felt like I was being blown away in a tornado. I could make out the shape of Donnie and Raph beside me, looking just as windswept. Oddly, there was no sound. I would have expected to at least hear Mikey's signature high-pitched scream, but it was like someone had shoved cotton in my ears. I couldn't even hear the wind.

Suddenly, ground came rushing up to meet my feet, and I slammed onto a wooden floor. Just as suddenly as it came, the swirling wind and color vanished, and I regained my hearing to find that Mikey was indeed screaming. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raph slap the back of Mike's head from where they both laid on the floor. Mikey stopped screaming, and instead focused on getting up.

"Ugh." He moaned as we all sat up as well. "What the shell was that?"

"That, Mr. Hamato, was Portkey travel." McGonagall said, looking down at us. She and Professor Dumbledore had landed on their feet.

"Is there a less, um, uncomfortable way of wizard travel?" I asked, rubbing my head. I had banged it against the floor pretty hard.

"None that would get us to London so fast."

"London?" Donnie gasped. He stood and on shaky legs ran to a window, where weak sunlight was filtering into the rather empty room. He gasped again. "I can see Big Ben's tower. This is London!" A huge grin spread over his face. "Cool!"

Neither of the professors commented on this. "Come along. We have a lot to get today." McGonagall said, opening a wooden door.

We filed obediently out, and let McGonagall lead the way down a hallway and down some stairs to a half-full bar type area. We passed by quickly (though not before a few people waved in greeting), and exited through another door.

We now stood in a dead end alley. Some trash cans sit in a corner, but other than that, it's empty.

"_This_ is Diagon Alley?" Raph said, unimpressed.

"Well, it's _an_ alley." Mikey joked.

"Of course it's not Diagon Alley, bonehead. This is obviously the spot for an entrance." Don told the two.

"Correct, Donatello." McGonagall said. She pulled out her wand, and tapped a brick in the wall. The brick began to shake, and the shaking spread to the bricks around it until the whole wall was rumbling. The bricks began to move, and began folding back on themselves, creating a gap in the wall that grew larger and larger until the wall was gone, revealing a busy street, packed with humans dressed in robes of all colors.

"_This_ is Diagon Alley." McGonagall announced.

**Sorry if this seemed rushed.**

**So, tell me what you think, and I'll write the trip to Diagon Alley as soon as I can.**

**Have a great day (my last day of winter break, boo),**

**-Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and thank you for the favs, views, follows, and reviews! I've enjoyed reading all of them.**

**This chapter actually took some research in the area of wands, and if you care to do the research I did, you'll find there is a purpose behind every detail of the turtles wands. If you're too lazy to do so, PM for info.**

**Enjoy!**

I wished I had at least eight more eyes as we walked down Diagon Alley. Everywhere, there was something new and bizarre to look at. The stores looked old-fashioned, with hand-carved signs and crooked stone facades. The signs announced a "sale on newts eyes and unicorn hair", "buy one get one free wand polish", and "new owls in stores now." The streets were full of displays; owls in cages, strange items set out like produce, stacks of books in front of what looked like a bookstore (we were going to have the worst time getting Donnie out of there).

The people were equally interesting to watch. The majority wore black robes, but a few younger wizards wore muggle clothing like us, and some wore brightly colored robes. Several times I saw people whip out a wand and cause something to levitate, or something to vanish, or even sparks or mist to come out the end.

Mikey and Don seemed equally fascinated, their heads swiveling in every direction. I was a bit more inconspicuous with my movements, looking more with my peripheral vision. Raph's head didn't move at all but I saw his eyes travel from store to store, taking in the sights.

McGonagall led us through the crowd swiftly, not stopping to talk with anyone who called her name. I caught a few people glancing at us, but not with fear, to my delight, but with mild curiosity. It was nice, to not be treated with fear.

Dumbledore broke away from the group as we approached a large white marble building. "Gringotts " was carved over the large double door entrance. He simply stated he had "Hogwarts business" to take care off, then went inside. McGonagall led us on, and I soon forgot about the older wizard.

Finally, we stopped in front of the oldest looking building in Diagon Alley. It was also the only one without a crowd of people in front of it. In fact, it seemed deserted.

"Ollivander's. Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C." I read the golden words on the store front aloud.

Donnie whistled. "Impressive."

McGonagall reached into her robe pocket, and pulled out 4 folded pieces of parchment. She handed one to each of us. "These are your school supply lists. You will need to get everything on it today."

I took my list and unfolded it. Unsurprisingly, it was written in green ink.

* * *

_Books:_

_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_ -Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_ -Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk_

_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk_

_-Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_-The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger_

_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk_

_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk_

_-Defensive Magical Theory by William Slinkhard _

_-Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablasky (if attending Divination)_

_-The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)_

_-Spellman's Syllabary (if attending Study of Ancient Runes)_

_-Numerology and Grammitca (if attending Arithmancy)_

_-Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy (if attending Muggle Studies)_

_Uniform:_

_-Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

_-One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

_-One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_-One Winter Cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_ Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

_Other__ Equip__ment:_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

* * *

"Cool!" Mikey smiled. "I can bring Klunk!"

"Klunk?" McGonagall inquired.

"His cat." Donnie explained.

"I'm guessing we're getting a wand first." I stated, looking up from the long list to the store front. A buzz of excitement went through me. A magic wand. I was about to get a magic wand.

"Yes. This may take awhile, so we shall do it first." McGonagall said. Why would this take awhile? There's no one here.

Mikey hurried over to the door and opened it without hesitation. Raph, Donnie and I shared a look, and followed him, stepping inside just as the door was about to close. McGonagall did not follow.

At first, all I could see was black, before sunlight from the large window filtered in, and my eyes adjusted to the poorly lit shop. It didn't seem like much. It seemed rather dingy and run-down. The lighting didn't help. There was a counter with a bell on it, and behind that rows of shelves that stretched back for as far as I could see.

My brothers and I approached the counter, and stood shoulder to shoulder. I squinted my eyes and looked for even a hint of a person, but I saw no one.

Mikey reached out a hand, and hit the bell. A loud ding ran out, and the sound of wheels on a track followed. From one of the rows, a ladder on wheels rolled to the front. Standing on the ladder was a pale old man with wild white hair and large silver eyes.

"Ah, customers. Muggleborn, I see." He said matter-of-factly as he climbed down the ladder. I shivered slightly as a chill ran down my spine. How did he know we were muggleborn?

"But you are a bit too old to be receiving your first wands. Are all four of you here for replacements?" He asked as he moved to the counter.

"No, sir. These would be our firsts." Donnie answered politely, but I could tell from the sound of his voice he was unnerved as well.

"Curious." The man hummed as he reached beneath the counter. "Well, who wants to go first?"

We shared a look, and it was obvious to me that the answer is no one. But Raph raised his hand. "I will." He declared.

"Wonderful." Out from under the counter, a tape measure flew into the air. "Which is your dominant hand?" The man - Mr. Ollivander, I assume - asked.

Raph held out his right arm, and the tape measure flew over, beginning to measure Raph's arm by itself. Raph flinched, but quickly resumed a casual stance. But that wasn't the only thing the tape measure measured. It measured his other arm, his height, the length of his legs, the width of his chest, even the length of his nose. I watched Raph go cross-eyed trying to keep an eye on it, and suspected that if the tape measure didn't finish soon, Raph would grab it out of the air and crush it.

"Hmm." Mr. Ollivander hummed again, and the tape measure returned to his side. He retreated into the shelves, and reappeared a few seconds later carrying a small narrow box.

"Ash, dragon heartstring core, 11 1/2 inches." He flipped open the box lid, took out a wand, and handed it to Raph, who took it uncertainly.

"Well, give it a wave!" Ollivander cried. Raph gave a half-hearted wave, then jumped as the bell exploded into little pieces.

"No!" Ollivander snatched the wand back, placing it back in its case. "Not quite right." He pulled out his own wand and waved it, repairing the bell in an instant, before he went back into the shelves. A few seconds later, he returned, carrying a new case.

"Blackthorn with dragon heartstrings, 12 inches." He stated as he pulled out a black wand and handed it over. As Raph took it, he did something completely unexpected. He smiled. He genuinely smiled. He gave the wand a wave, and a ball of light formed at the tip of the wand, glowing like the sun.

"Ah, yes! Yes!" The shopkeeper smiled, and held out his hand for the wand. Raph gave it back, reluctantly so, and the shopkeeper placed it back in its case and into a bag before returning the wand to Raph.

"Who's next?"

"Oh, oh! Me please!" Mikey shot his hand into the air. A snap of Ollivander's fingers, and the tape measure returned to measure Mikey. Ollivander didn't even wait for it to finish before diving into his wands. He returned with a case and snapped his fingers to stop the tape measure. He opened the case and took out a light brown wand.

"Dogwood, unicorn hairs, 13 inches long." He said as the wand switched hands.

Mikey laughed as he waved the wand eagerly. Wind began to blow in the shop and it swirled around Mikey, blowing his hair around. Mikey grinned, and the wind settled before dying.

"Yes, yes, good." Ollivander muttered, placing Mikey's wand in its case and in a bag.

"I'll go next." Donnie offered. The tape measure zoomed over, and began its ritual. This time, Ollivander waited until the end before searching for a wand.

"Elm, dragon heartstrings, 12 inches." Donnie waved the wand, and jumped back as a bang thundered in the shop, and a hole was punched in the counter. Ollivander wasted no time in snatching the wand back, and going to find another one.

"Not the right core, too stubborn." I heard him mutter.

"Hawthorn, unicorn hair, 12 inches." Donnie waved it, and this time the bell caught on fire. Ollivander made water shoot out of his wand and doused the flames, then took the wand back.

"Perhaps a different wood." Ollivander suggested to himself.

A minute later, he returned with a new one.

"Walnut, unicorn hair, 12 1/2 inches." The wandmaker stated. Don took it carefully and gave it a cautious wave. To everyone's surprise, rope flew out of the end of the wand, and tied Donnie's long hair back into a ponytail. Donnie smiled.

"Perfect." He whispered, and Ollivander nodded before returning the wand to its case and placing it in a bag.

Then he turned to me.

"And last but certainly not least." He muttered before snapping his fingers for his magical tape measure to get started.

I can honestly say it was strange to have a tape measure zoom around my body, taking what seemed to be random measurements. All the while, Ollivander stared at me with unblinking gray eyes, a pondering expression on his face.

Finally, the tape measure finished, and returned to its owner. Ollivander stared at me a second more before heading into the back to find a wand.

He came back with a light brown case, and pulled out a wand of the same shape.

"Apple, dragon heartstrings, 13 inches." He rattled off.

I gave the wand a testing wave, and nothing happened. Absolutely nothing.

"No, no." Ollivander snatched the wand back and turned back to his crowded shelves.

The next time, he came out with a dark brown wand. "Pear, unicorn hair, 12 1/2 inches."

I waved this wand, and it shot out of my hands in a flash, crashing against the counter.

"Hmm, curious. Well, let's keep trying then."

So Ollivander went to his wands again. And again. And again. None of the wands he gave me seemed to work. Either nothing happened at all, or I destroyed something in the shop. Ollivander seemed to take this in stride, though, repairing the damage with his wand, then giving me a new one.

A stack of tried wands sat at the edge of the counter, and it was growing alarmingly large. I began to worry. What if I couldn't find a wand? What if I didn't really have magic?

"The wand chooses the wizard." Ollivander said as he handed me a wand he described as "English oak, dragon heartstrings, 13 1/2 inches". I gave the wand a wave, and was only half-surprised that nothing happened. As I handed it back, the wandmaker continued. "Wizards only get the best results with the wands that choose them. So you are a tricky customer. It means that one wand in particular is destined to choose you."

Ollivander disappeared again, and I heard Raph snort behind me. I whirled around, a flush creeping onto my face.

"Shut it, Raph." I hissed.

He held his hands up in faux innocence, a smirk plastered on his face. "Sorry, but that is the worst excuse I've ever heard."

I frowned. "Well, it took you and Don a couple tries to find the right wand. It's just taking me a few more tries."

"Mm-hmm, sure." Raph smirked.

I turned away from him, glaring at the wooden counter instead.

It took all of three minutes for Ollivander to return; the longest time yet.

"Hmm," he murmured, cradling a dusty old box. "An odd combination, but maybe it's the right one."

He sat the box down in front of me and opened the case, spinning it around to face me. Laying inside on a bed of velvet was a long white and brown patterned wand.

"Willow with a phoenix feather core, 13 1/2 inches long." He said as I picked the wand up. Instantly, I felt a rush of energy flow from the wand, up my arm, and into my chest. I gasped, then gave the wand a wave. Blue and gold sparks rushed out of the wand, and showered me. I couldn't help it; I laughed.

Ollivander clapped softly before taking back the wand to put it in a bag.

"Would one of you call in Professor McGonagall to pay for your wands?" He asked as he handed me the bag.

And just like, the uncomfortable feeling I had got when we first walked into the shop returned. How did he know we were shopping with Professor McGonagall?

Donnie went to the door and cracked it open. He stuck his head outside. I couldn't hear what he said to McGonagall, but it brought her into the shop.

"Professor McGonagall," Ollivander greeted with a smile. "Fir, dragon heartstrings, 9 1/2, correct?"

"Yes. Still 7 galleons a wand, correct?" McGonagall asked, reaching in her robes and pulling out a lumpy, heavy-looking bag.

"Yes, 28 galleons total." Ollivander summed up.

"Very well." McGonagall reached into the pouch, and pulled out a large handful of shiny gold coins.

"Whoa," Mikey gasped, rushing up to the professor. "Is that real gold? Dudes, we're rich!"

"I am afraid not, Mr. Hamato." McGonagall said coldly, taking a step back from Mikey. "These coins are made of fools gold, not worth much more than a few muggle dollars. And this money is from the Hogwarts scholarship fund, meant for school supplies for students who can not afford them on their own."

"Oh." Mikey muttered sheepishly, taking a few steps back.

McGonagall stepped up to the counter and dumped the coins in her hands. She counted them out, then dipped her hand back in the pouch and withdrew a few more. Ollivander swept them up, and deposited them beneath the counter.

"Come. We have several more stores to visit." McGonagall walked briskly out the door, and my brothers scrambled to follow. With one last look at Mr. Ollivander, who gave me a small smile, I joined them.

* * *

Our next stop was a shop thats sign proclaimed "Pottager's Cauldron Shop", located just outside the brick wall we traveled through to enter the alley. As the name suggested, the store sold cauldrons. The entire room was filled to brim with cauldrons; big ones, small ones, travel-sized, collapsible ones. Brass ones, iron ones, crystal cauldrons. Self-Stirring, Self-Cleaning, Self-Brewing. Every type of cauldron you could possibly imagine, they had one. I even caught a glimpse of a solid gold cauldron tucked in the corner.

We, however, were only there for "pewter, standard size 2" cauldrons, which we quickly found and purchased. The cauldrons were not very large, about a medium size, and came with a handle. I tucked the bag with my wand (I got goose bumps every time I thought those words. _My wand._ This was all so surreal) inside, and flipped out the handle to carry the cauldron. I saw my brothers do the same out of the corner of my eye.

The next shop we entered was a dimly lit (what was it with wizards and a lack of proper lighting?) building named "Slug and Jiggers Apothecary." Donnie informed us that in the muggle world, an apothecary was similar to a pharmacy, where people could buy medicine, or even have people make medicine for them. McGonagall explained that in the wizarding world, apothecaries sold potions supplies and ingredients.

Thankfully, we didn't need ingredients; they would be supplied by the school. I had no desire to pick out our own. The apothecary was filled with the weirdest things. Beetle eyes, spiders, grasses, figs, crocodile hearts, salamander blood. The building was stuffed to the gills with bizarre items. All we needed, though, were brass scales, dragon-hide gloves, and sets of phials.

We each quickly picked some out (steering Mikey away from the crystal phials; this wasn't our money to burn) and gave them to McGonagall to pay for. I watched the exchange of coins, and wondered if it would be possible for us to earn money in the wizarding world. We weren't desolate, but extra money was always appreciated, and perhaps there was a way to transfer any wealth in the wizarding world to the muggle.

We spent far more time in the next shop then we should have, considering we only needed telescopes, quills, and parchment (Donnie was shocked to hear that wizards did not use pens, pencils, or paper), but we got distracted by everything in the shop. UFO's whizzed over our heads, random shouts were thrown at us, and ordinary-looking items squirted unknown substances in our faces. And by our, I mean Mikey, who never knew when to keep his nose out of things. McGonagall just whipped out her wand, sighed, and sucked the sticky gunk off of Mikey's face while the rest of us laughed at the look on Mike's face.

We then spent a good 20 minutes exploring the shop and picking out quills and ink bottles. We each grabbed 10 rolls of parchment (any more we would need later in the year would be supplied by Hogwarts), and snagged a telescope, which were all paid for and placed delicately in our cauldrons.

Next up on our shopping list was the uniforms. McGonagall led us to a small shop that was emblazed with the name "Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions." Madame Malkin, like Ollivander, turned out to be a real person who took our measurements one by one, clothed us in robes, and hemmed and hawed at them until they fit us perfectly. After she got that, she made two more robes identical to the fitted ones, bringing us each up to the three robe minimum in the supply list. She also supplied us with thick black cloaks (which Mikey wore like his "Turtle Titan" cape until McGonagall shot him a stern look) and black pointed caps that were apparently for special occasions at the school.

Needless to say, doing this four times took a long while, and though Madam Malkin was a perfectly nice woman, being kind and gentle as she fitted the robes, I was glad when we could finally leave.

Our final stop was a bookshop that, while looking quite small on the outside, was absolutely huge on the inside. From the look on Don's face, you would think that he had just gone to heaven, and didn't even have to die to do so. He immediately dove into the maze of shelves, exploring the different sections, skimming book titles, and even flipping through books that caught his eyes. Rolling my eyes good-naturedly, I pulled out my list and made sure to grab two copies of everything, having a feeling that Donnie would be too distracted to actually do so.

Sure enough, 20 minutes of searching and 30 books tucked in my cauldron and stacked in my arm later (15 for each of us), I found Don curled up on the floor, speed-reading an incredible thick book.

"Donnie? Little help?" I called, the tower of books starting to sway.

Donnie looked up from his book, and noticing the quickly destabilizing tower of books, leaped up and grabbed 3/4th's of them.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully. "I got your books. Well, most of them. I wasn't sure about the books that said "if attending fill-in-the-blank"."

"Oh, thanks Leo." He gave me a sheepish grin. "I forgot that we actually had to find certain books."

I sat my cauldron down gratefully (it was becoming heavy) and sat on the floor next to it. Don joined me, and I began separating his books from mine.

"What caught your attention?" I asked.

"What didn't is the better question. But this book is about Hogwarts." He showed me the cover of the book. Red with gold writing; "_Hogwarts; A History_."

"And check this out!" Donnie grinned, flipping open to a random page. He showed the left page to me, which was taken up by an illustration of four people in long robes. But - the people were moving! The people in the picture were walking around, waving wands and mouthing words to each other.

"What - ?" I gasped out.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Donnie said with that excited grin.

"Yeah." I said faintly as I watched a wizard conjure stone bricks out of thin air.

Donnie reached across my lap and slid the books I had gotten for him across the floor in front of him. He scooped them up and stood, placing the Hogwarts book back on the shelf behind him. I followed his lead, shifting the books into a manageable stack, and we began to search for the others. We found Mikey and Raph in a section about wizarding sports, with McGonagall hovering nearby. Smart woman. She had already figured out Mikey and Raph were the ones that needed to be watched.

"Leo!" Mikey half-shouted, scurrying to me with an orange book clutched in his hands. _Flying with the Cannons. _"Leo, they have a sport that they play on broomsticks! _Broomsticks_!"

"It's called Quidditch." McGonagall began to explain. "It is similar to muggle basketball, soccer, and hockey."

"Casey would love it, then." Donnie smirked, and identical ones grew on the rest of our faces.

"Definitely." Raph chuckled, thinking of our vigilante friend.

"Casey?" McGonagall inquired.

"A friend of ours that's into hockey and a lot of other rough sports." I summed up quickly.

"Hmm. Well, Quidditch is a very popular sport. We have house teams at Hogwarts that compete for the Quidditch Cup."

"Radical! Leo, can we play? Please?" Mikey begged, holding the book open for me to see. On the page, a wizard clad in bright orange robes flew on a broomstick across an enormous field.

"Maybe, Mikey." I answered vaguely, privately thinking that with our track record with flying objects we should stay far away from Quidditch.

"Professor?" Don asked. McGonagall nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Some of the books are marked as optional."

"Third years and up take two electives. Muggle Studdies, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, or Care of Magical Creatures. Each class requires a different text."

Donnie's eyes widened comically. "Wait, Divination? Like, telling the future?"

I caught McGonagall ever so slightly rolling her eyes. "Basically, yes, though very, very few can actually accomplish the feat, and even then, such permutations and prophecies are vague and unreliable." It was clear from the tone of her voice that McGonagall held very little stock in Divination.

"What's Arithmancy?" Don changed the subject, picking up on the vibes in McGonagall's voice.

"It is a mix of Mathematics and Divination. Arithmancy uses numbers and their magical properties, which is also studied, to predict the future. It is far more reliable than Divination, which uses crystal balls, tea leaves, palm lines, and the like to predict."

"Awesome." Donnie breathed, and I knew what one of Donnie's electives was going to be.

"The others are rather self-explanatory. Muggle Studies take a look at the life of muggles. How they live without magic, their culture, and the like. As you are all Muggleborn, you should not need to take the class. Ancient Runes deal with the old language of wizards, that were once used in rituals, spells, wardings, and curses. Care of Magical Creatures teaches you how to handle the various creatures that inhabit the wizarding world. Some can be dangerous if you don't know how to treat them."

"I know which one Mikey is going to pick." Donnie whispered, and I smiled. Mikey has always had a thing for animals; there's no way he would turn down a class about magical ones.

Donnie then raised his voice. "I think I'll take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. They sound interesting and quite useful. If we could predict the outcomes of battle plans with Arithmancy, we could avoid getting hurt, or falling into traps." I blinked. I hadn't thought of that. Knowing what would come of a certain plan before we put it into effect could allow us to avoid defeat.

"Care of Magical Creatures, definitely!" Mikey cheered.

"You need two electives, Mr. Hamato." McGonagall reminded him sternly.

"Oh, right." Mikey lifted a hand to his face and tapped a finger thoughtfully. "I'll take Divination." He shrugged after a moment of thought.

"Same as Mike." Raph muttered before the professor could ask.

"And you, Mr. Hamato?" McGonagall nodded to me.

I bit my lip in thought. Muggle Studies is out. I'd take Arithmancy, but I've never been very good with math, especially not compared to Donnie. Divination sounded like guesswork. How could you predict the future from someone's palm, or a crystal ball? Then again, how could you with math? Either way, telling the future seemed rather iffy. I'd leave it to Donnie. So that just left -

"I'll take Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures." I announced.

McGonagall nodded, and I thought I caught a gleam of approval in her eyes. "Then go pick up your books."

We scattered, Don and I heading to pick up books on runes and, in Don's case, Arithmancy, while Raph and Mikey head off to find the Divination book. After a few minutes of searching, we all meet up in the section for Care of Magical Creatures. It took us a few moments to find the book Mikey, Raph, and I needed. Once we did, though, I started to reconsider taking Care of Magical Creatures. The books in question, _The Monster Book of Monsters_, were in cages, each bound with thick metal straps.

"Er, are these books . . . safe?" I asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, they are simply a bit rowdy." McGonagall opened up a cage, reached inside, and pulled out a book. It struggled against its bonds, attempting to snap at the professors hand, but McGonagall barely reacted. Instead, she stroked a long finger down the spine of the furry book. It shuddered, then fell limp in her hands.

"Whoa." My brothers and I chorused.

McGonagall handed the copy to Mikey. Raph and I picked out our own, and tamed them the same way McGonagall had. The books complied, and soon we were buying our huge stock of books. The shopkeeper looked like he was about to cry from joy at the size of our order. Thankfully, he was kind enough to provide us with bags. There were only so many books our already full cauldrons could hold.

It was with hands full that we exited the bookshop, and privately, I wondered how we were going to get them back home. If we traveled the same way we had before (Portal Key? Port Key?), our bags would go flying everywhere.

We walked down the street until we were standing in front of the tall marble building that Professor Dumbledore had gone in earlier, Gringotts. In fact, Dumbledore was standing outside then, waiting for us.

"Is all the shopping done?" Dumbledore asked as we approached him.

"Yes, Professor." McGonagall answered.

"Then, if you all will put the excess luggage down, I shall send it ahead to the warehouse above your home." Dumbledore requested, pulling out his wand.

Gratefully, we sat down the heavy bags and cauldron. I reached into mine and, after a bit of digging, pulled out my wand. Something about it made me uneasy to let it out my sight.

Dumbledore nodded to me with a smile, and my brothers grabbed theirs as well. We all stuff them into various pockets.

The silver-haired professor waved his wand, and in a blink, all of our stuff was gone.

"We are going to send you back home with another Portkey. At 7:00 AM tomorrow, I will come to take you to Hogwarts. I recommend you be packed for a long stay by the time I come. Most students pack a trunk. Oh, and I'd also advice you not to bring electronic items. Electricity and magic do not mix, and gadgets tend to explode in the presence of a large quantity of magic.

"Noted." Raph said, ignoring Donnie's crestfallen face. Don's tech was like an extension of himself. To leave it behind would kill him.

"We're ready to return, sir." I said.

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a rubber ball. He handed it to Donnie, and we all clustered around him, laying a finger on the ball.

"Everybody on?" Dumbledore asked. We all nodded.

"_Tweak_." The old wizard said clearly. Behind my gut, I felt a sharp pull, and felt myself being pulled into a whirlwind of color and light for the second time that day. The odd feeling of the world being muffled came once again as I watched everything around me spin.

With a final spin, the wind let us go, and we fell onto solid concrete. Hard.

"You think they could figure out a way to put a pillow on the other end." Mikey grumbled, followed by a high-pitched, "Ow!"

"We're in the warehouse." Donnie said, rubbing his hands through his long hair as he sat up. I looked up to see the Battle Shell a total of 5 feet away.

"That Portkey cut it kind of close." I said, wiping dirt off my clothes as I stood.

"Yeah, a couple of yards to the left and -"

"Splat." Raph deadpanned.

"We should probably inform Sensei of our return." I said, moving to the panel that lifts the elevator.

"Hey, here's our stuff!" Mikey shouted from a corner. Sure enough, there rested the bags and cauldrons from Diagon Alley, neatly stacked just as we had left them.

"Why couldn't he have sent us home this way?" Mikey complained.

"It's probably harder and more risky to transport living organic tissue than inanimate objects." Donnie lectured as he helped Mikey and Raph pick up all the bags. I tapped the panel, then picked up my stuff before returning to the recently arrived elevator.

It took a minute to get all the bags and us into the elevator, but we made it work and soon began to descend to the Lair. I patted my pocket, and felt relieved to feel the shape of my wand. It would have been awful if I had lost it on the return trip. Losing your wand within a couple hours of getting it. Pathetic. And even after only having it for a short itime, I was already pretty attached. Every time I touched, I got this rush of energy that just made me feel so . . . right. Was it magic? If it was, I couldn't believe I had been missing out on this my entire life.

The massive stone doors slid down to reveal our home, and my brothers and I moved our haul of magical items into the center of the room, out of the way of the doors. The sliding doors to our master's room opened, and Master Splinter stepped out, a smile on his snout.

"My sons, you are back." The relief was clear in his voice.

"Master Splinter! You would not believe it! They have sports on broomsticks, and moving pictures and books, and talking objects, and spells for everything and -"

"He gets the point, Mikey!" Raph shouted over our bubbly brother.

Master Splinter chuckled. "It sounds like you all had fun."

"Well, Don's probably going to go nuts. No techno-stuff for him. The professor dude said the magic at the school would just fry it."

"I wonder why that is. Maybe I could bring some to experiment and get around that." Donnie mused.

"Um, didn't he say they liked to explode around magic?" I asked, my voice pitched with concern. How big an explosion had Dumbledore been talking about?

"I'll be careful. I'm sure I can find a place that's secluded enough to run tests." Donnie assured me.

I sighed, but decided not to argue about it. It probably couldn't be anymore dangerous then what he already attempted daily in his lab.

"We're supposed to be packed and ready to go by tomorrow morning. Same time. Then we Portkey to Hogwarts." The rather silly name felt strange on my tongue, and I vaguely wondered why anyone would name a school Hogwarts.

"Did the professors happen to say when the potion would wear off?" Master Splinter asked. We all look at Donnie.

The genius shook his head. "He didn't. I'll ask tomorrow. But we should stock up on Muggle clothes as well. Schools uniforms won't last us the entire time."

A good idea. One problem. We had no clue how to shop. Wizarding shopping was simple. There was only one shop and one price for each thing. Muggle shopping, not so much.

Us former turtles shared a look. "April."

**So next chapter, the turtles get to do a little muggle shopping (not much. Shopping. Shopping is boring.), a little traveling, and a little magic. Okay, a LOT of magic.**

**See you next time!**

**-Blue**


End file.
